Charter of the NUPA (F.A.R.T.)
The Charter of the NUPA, officially titled The Grandiose '''Charter of the National United People's Assembly of the Provisional Territories of the Great United Democratic People's Republic and Hegemonic Communist Commonwealth of the Free Autocratic Republic of Totalitarianism and Populist Liberation Front for the Federal Tsardom of the Russian Empire and California on Behalf of the Betterment of the World! for the Fulfillment of Certain Beneficial Democratic Conventions! '''is a document outlining the powers or lack thereof granted to NUPA, the National United People's Assembly, by the Central Government of the Provisional Territories of the F.A.R.T. The document reads in full: Preamble: The Assembler's Pledge We, the benevolent and intrepid assemblymen of the NUPA, do solemnly swear to faithfully uphold the morals and to ceaselessly strive towards the realization of the bold ideals envisioned by our people, with the assurance that we, as representatives of said people, will fight fairly on their behalf, with the best interests of the Provisional Territories of the F.A.R.T. forevermore emblazoned in our clear, collective conscience. Signed, (N/A until first election) Article 1––The Assembly and its Men The Assembly # Composed of one Chairman, one Vice-Chairman, and three Congressmen, the Assembly shall serve as the most fundamental and direct element of representative democracy in the F.A.R.T. # Not part of the Central or Local Government, the NUPA is a distinct entity, and thus retains autonomy from both. The Assemblyman # To be eligible for candidacy, the only prerequisites are that one must be a human, a citizen of the F.A.R.T. not currently employed by the Central Government, and relatively sound of mind. # Though not required, it is preferable that potential candidates abide by the National Legal Code throughout their political careers. Article 2––The Electoral Process General Elections # In a general election, a sample of the proletariat shall vote for candidates specified on a given ballot. For the convenience of voters, the ballot will be replete with the names, aliases, unofficial party affiliation, and other relevant information about the applicable candidates. # Once voting has concluded, the Supreme Dictator is tasked with counting and officiating all ballots cast, as well as swearing in the assemblymen-elect. Special Elections # A special election is declared when an assemblyman files a petition calling for the impeachment of another assemblyman. # The petition would then be sent to the Supreme Dictator, who could either veto or approve of the stated grievances, which, in the case of the latter, would pass the matter down to the Assembly in the form of a General Vote. Article 3––The Voting Process General Votes # The Supreme Dictator is entrusted with the duty of assigning the NUPA specific questions to vote on, whereupon the results of their votes become law if deemed reasonable, results that cannot be overturned by anyone except the Supreme Dictator. # In a General Vote, the Chairman's vote is equivalent to thirteen votes, the Vice-Chairman's to five (plus an additional five and one-half imaginary), and a Congressman's to eight, totaling forty-two votes, plus five and one-half imaginary thereof. Article 4––The Amendment Process # Modifications to this document may only be carried out by the Supreme Dictator, though the Assembly is encouraged to suggest revisions to Him. # Amendments, if applicable, will be listed after this Article. Category:F.A.R.T.